villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adalind Schade
Adalind Schade is a recurring villainess in the television series Grimm. She is a Hexenbiest and a former minion of Eric Renard. She was portrayed by Claire Coffee. History Due to not understanding the world at the time, Nick chose to save Adalind from an old enemy of her kind. However their relationship was destroyed when cast a spell upon Nick's partner Hank Griffin, causing Hank to fall madly in love with her, all as part of a plan to force Nick to give her his key (A special Grimm artifact of incredible power) however upon meeting her, Nick instead attacked her, the two did battle, and in the struggle, he tricked her into swallowing his blood. Being the blood of a Grimm, it robbed her of her powers and turned her human, (she however still maintains the knowledge of a witch). This caused her mother to disown her. In revenge, she used a special toxin on her pet cat Majique, which, she took to Nick's Girlfriend Juliette Silverton, the cat scratched and introduced toxins into the Juliette, displaying dangerous side effects upon the cat, and Juliette. This caused Juliette to fall into a comma, and lose all memory of Nick. Adalind then ran off, to save her self from Nick's wrath. Nick and his friends, along with Sean (although Nick didn't know it) managed to wake her from the coma, but she was left with no memory of Nick, and an obsessive lust for Sean. Adalind later returned, now in Austria, she made a pact with Sean's brother, Eric a powerful and influential royal, who took her under his service, Adalind returned to Portland taking a squadron of Hunjagers (Hound like monsters, the Royals bounty hunters) to hunt down Nick's key. Nick arrested Adalind, and did battle with her enforcers, killing every last one of them. However, this was all Adalind's plan. Renard released her and tried to force her to undo her spell, but as Nick had stripped her of her powers she was unable to. She then later left for Austria, once thereupon pregnancy test and happily revealed she was pregnant, with one of the Renard brothers' child. In Austria, she began to make alliances, one of which with a very infamous Hexenbiest who realized the potential of her carrying royal blood. She took her to meet a queen of the Gypsy's, once she went through a painful examination, to prove the truth of her story. The queen offered her half a million euros in exchange for the child: 500,000 euros for a healthy boy or 750,000 for a healthy girl. Delivered 24 hours after birth, Adalind debunked her claims, telling them she wasn't interested in money, and instead wanted them to restore her Hexenbiest powers, which Nick had stripped from her. They were more unwilling, but she told them those were her terms. Stefania came to visit her in her hotel room, telling her that it may be possible to restore her powers, but it would be difficult, she presented Adalind with a contract, but as it was in Romani Adalind refused to sign. Not caring Stefania poured some powder on Adalind's hand and pressed it on the paper, leaving a bloody handprint sealing the deal. She was later met by Frau Pech, who had spotted Stefania and warned her not to double-cross her, saying "don't let your womb, become your tomb." The next night, Adalind was eating dinner, but collapsed as Frau Pech had her food drugged. The elderly Hexenbiest snuck into her room and using a potion transformed herself into Adalind, and Adalind into her. However, after Stefania outsmarted Frau Pech and killed her (taking her heart as if was necessary to have the still-beating heart of a hexenbiest to restore one) she turned back. In on the plan, spotting Frau Pech's clothes, she happily declared "Ding dong the witches dead, and another one coming back." Following this, Adalind had to go along with the gory ritual directed by Stefania. First, she had to cut Frau Pech hands and Feet off, and pluck her eyeballs out. Then with her take them along with the heart to a field, dig a hole in selected place and bury the lot. She was accepted causing the flowers to die. Adalind had to collect them up and put them into Frau Pech dead body, then sow her up. All of this caused Adalind obvious disgust and displeasure. Eventually, Stefania told her it was finished and she had to gather red sludge that had been created from Frau Pech body. Then she had to rub it onto her stomach. The sludge made the symbol of a skull which scared Adalind before it was absorbed into her body, Adalind then walked off. Adalind later went to the doctors to check up on her child, she discovered that it seemed perfectly healthy, however, the doctor was perplexed by the fact that she had a double heartbeat, despite not seeming to have twins. She left, unaware she was being watched by Sean Renard's men. Later still she was invited to the Castle, by the new prince, Eric's cousin, Viktor Beckendorf. He told her he was investigating the deaths of his cousin and was suspicious of Adalind knowing she had a relationship with both Renard and Eric. He then asked her to him about Nick Burkhardt and asked her to tell him everyone in Portland who may have been a threat to Eric. Later, Adalind was rubbing more of the sludge on to her chest, this time it created a symbol of a spider. She was also unaware that Viktor had bugged her room and was watching her. Later, Sean Renard broke into her room, noticing the cameras, he left her a note. Adalind read it, it told her she was being watched and to meet up with him again, as well as to pretend that the note was inviting her for a date, to fool anyone watching. Meeting up, the two talked Renard being aware of Adalind's child, he warned her about Viktor spying on her and told her to be careful who she trusted before leaving. Arriving back, Adalind carried on the ritual. Later, while her pregnancy is nearing the end stages, Adalind was at a restaurant, she reached for a glass only for it to go away from her, she tried again and it flew into her hand. Then, she experiences a pregnancy pain she blew out the lights in the restaurant. All this was a sign her powers were returning. Sometime after this she was called to Prince Viktor to help identify several photos, however, she was warned by Renard's spy Sebastien that the head of the Verrat was also in there and to be careful what she said. She managed to get through the interview, Viktor inquired what the note from Sean said, Adalind lied that it was claiming he had learned something about who killed her mother, when Viktor inquired further she claimed it was Nick who killed her mother, however, Viktor began to suspect that the child she carried might be Sean's not Eric's. Later the pregnancy was nearing completion, Adalind was overcome with pain and actually watched as her child began to try and push itself out of her. She met up with Stefania, who took her away to have it born, while also giving her some herbs to slow the process. Adalind was later contacted by Sean to warn her that Stefania had betrayed her to Prince Viktor, when she asked why he cared, Sean revealed he believed the child she carried to be his not Eric's. His allies arrive to take her to safety, however, while Adalind was grabbing her things, two members of the Verrat arrived. Meisner pretended to be her lover, to lure them in, he managed to kill one of them. But the other Adalind unintentionally telekinetically throwing a fountain pen into his head. He took Adalind to the middle of nowhere, then left to walk. They arrived at an old house that belonged to Meisner, he built a fire and gave her some dinner. Adalind was just lying to sleep when she was hit multiple pains and realized she was about to give birth. During the birth, Adalind was in constant pain, trying to get her child out of her to the point her new powers went haywire, however, Meisner managed to calm her down and she gave birth to a daughter. Upon doing so, she was restored to her status as a Hexenbiest and happily Woged, after this she and her child slept off to recover from the events. A few days later Meisner rushed back believing he had found Adalind's child in the woods, however, it proved to be an illusion, realizing her daughter's hexenbiest powers were manifesting Adalind excepted this, however they were later forced to run as Viktor forced Sebastian to reveal where they were. Hiding in the woods from them, she spotted the Hundjager, and identified Prince Viktor as being with them, she also worried cause her daughter was hungry. Meniser told her they could feed her later and they had to go. Returning to where the cars were, as Meniser figured this would be the last place they would look, she managed to save him from one of Prince Viktor's henchmen with telekinesis. She was also shocked to discover what Viktor had done to Sebastian cause he had helped her. They escaped, leaving Sebastian behind to hold them off. Later she thanked Meniser for all he had done, he informed her that Renard had organized a plane to get her and her child out. They drove off to meet it. Arriving in Switzerland, Renard's plane soon arriving, while Meisner left to check it was safe, Adalind was caught by two Verrat members. However she was saved by Kelly Burkhardt (Nick's mother) who had agreed to take them to safety, not aware of who she was. Before leaving on the plane, Adalind thanked Meniser for keeping her alive and gave him a kiss on the cheek. On the plane she tried to make conversation with Kelly, however Kelly told her the less she knew the better. Figuring there safeplace had been compromised, Kelly convinced the pilot to take them to Oregon, figuring Adalind would be safe with her son. During the flight, Adalind managed to succeed in getting something out of Kelly, who eventually offered to look after her daughter, while she got some much needed sleep. Arriving in Oregon, Kelly knocked out a patron who saw them land and stole the truck. Realizing they were going to Portland, Adalind guessed Kelly worked for Sean Renard. But Kelly told her, she had never heard of him and was taking somewhere she would be safe. Arriving they walked the rest of the way in the heavy rain, arriving at Nick's home. Adalind was horrified to discover where she was and shocked believing Nick would kill her. Kelly was likewise shocked to discover who Adalind was. However, during the dispute Adalind's daughter accidentally shook the room. Juliette led Adalind away to deal with the child, while Nick and his mother talked. Juliette was hostile towards Adalind, as she now knew she had tried to kill her, but helped because of the child. However not trusting them, Adalind snuck out, retook the truck and drove to Renard. Entering she offered to let him hold their daughter. While talking with Renard, the doorman signified that Nick had just arrived, worried Adalind turned to Renard, who agreed to stop him trying to take their baby, she also told him to make certain he was alone and hadn't brought his mother with them. When Renard and Nick talked in the hallway, Adalind listened until Renard let him in. Deciding to put aside personal feelings Nick talked to Adalind, telling her that their best chance was to work together and it was not them they had to be afraid of, but the Royals. After they left, however, they got another call from Nick who told them that someone had just sent to men into the building. Gathering up Adalind, Renard led her out, they remet Nick in the hallway. However hearing the Verrat coming, he shot one of the agents while his mother killed the other. Adalind them went with Renard to his car, and Nick to her to Monroe and Rosalee's house to stay until they could sort this all out. There Adalind was unsure and told Rosalee she didn't want to be alone. Later during the night, her child began to cry, Adalind tried to calm her but wasn't sure what was wrong, causing Monroe and Rosalee to investigate, halfway through the crying suddenly all the clocks in the house began to go haywire. Then the child calmed down and it stopped. That morning she was there about to have breakfast when the police burst into arrest Kelly for Catherine Schade's murder. Renard called Adalind down to the station to make a statement, she gave Renard her child, whom she named Diana and went into the room, however, Kelly was there the two got talking. Adalind was uncertain and asked why they were having a conversation, Kelly told her how she had been forced to leave Nick all those years earlier, Adalind didn't realize until it was to late what was going on. Rushing out she tried to find Sean, finally meeting up with him she demanded her child, but he had already given it away, he tried to tell her they would have just killed her and him and taken it. Rushing out Adalind was left in the street alone, screaming she accidentally shattered several car windows telekinetically. Later Adalind came to Nick's home to convince Nick to get his mother out of prison, finding Nick she told him she didn't care about her killing her mother, she needed her help. Nick told her that they had been forced to release her due to lack of evidence. Adalind was at first happy until she found that she had already left and they had no way to contact her. She then tried to convince Nick to help her get her child back, although Nick wanted to help, she refused his attempts to calm her down and convince her not to charge headlong at the royals. Angered and declaring she wouldn't give up, Adalind then went to confront Sean. She demanded he gets her daughter back when he said he didn't know how she physically attacked him. Sean overpowered her and told her nothing he could say would calm her down, and told her he honestly didn't think he would ever forgive himself for what he had done. Adalind told him to get their child back, and Sean told her he would try. Leaving Adalind was left with nowhere to go and no money, so she returned to Monroe and Rosalee, who agreed to let her stay. Although worried about her finding out, that they had secretly stolen back Diana from Prince Viktor, and sent her off with Kelly to keep them all safe. While there Adalind was convinced to sleep, seeming awaking later she found Sean there having regained her daughter, Diana, at first she was overjoyed only for Viktor to appear and steal her away again, awakening Adalind discovered it was a nightmare. Overcome, she called Viktor and lied that she had been forced to go with them, before begging him to let her see her daughter again, Viktor told her he would think about it, before hanging up. Later he called again and agreed that he might be able to arrange it if Adalind did something for him, she had to remove Nick Burkhardt's powers, whom Viktor had accepted was a threat to him. Viktor added as Nick's blood was in Adalind that made him vulnerable. Later Adalind went back to Sean, pretending to start to forgive him, while secretly beginning her plan. Renard was worried about corrupt FBI agent, and servant of the royals Weston Steward finding them, so he booked Adalind a room in a hotel, there Adalind acted scared to have him stay over. Afterward the next day she went to see the lawyer who handled her mother's estate and found everything had been sold, except for her lock up. Going there Adalind searched until she found her mother's old spell book. Taking it she couldn't get it open, Adalind tried desperately, in the end trying to use a shard of glass to open it. Instead, she cut herself. However as the blood fell on the book, it caused it to open. That night, Sean came to visit her and was suspicious of the cut, Adalind managed to dull his suspicions by sleeping with him, however, he caught her the next morning on the phone checking when Juliette was at work. Then after he left she went to Nick's home, using a mystical skeleton key she got in and stole some of Juliette's hair and a dress. However, she was confronted by Sean, who had had her watched. He demanded to know what she was doing, Adalind claimed it was to save their daughter, Renard tried to stop her, but she managed to telekinetically throw a vase into his head knocking him out cold. She then escaped back to the lock-up where she prepared the spell, using it she morphed into a perfect duplicate of Juliette. Now looking like this she began her plan, she went to visit Sean pretending to be Juliette and pretended that her feelings for him were coming back. However the spell began to wear off, and she left. She then called Juliette, to apparently warn her, sure enough when Sean called Juliette to tell her it couldn't work she succeeded. She then checked with Juliette, and made sure she was out, then taking her form again, she took another potion before going to Nick's home. There she stripped to her lingerie and managed to seduce Nick into sleeping with her, thus cursing him to lose his Grimm powers. Escaping she was caught by Trubel who followed her suspiciously, but she got away. Arriving she closed up the lockup, before leaving going back to Europe, her plan was a success. When Adalind arrives in Austria, still thinking Viktor has her daughter, she realizes too late that it's a trap and is promptly locked up. Adalind then finds a deranged man who offers to help her escape, and advises her not to fall for any tricks on the way out (which she does, since they involve her daughter). Viktor then reveals that her entire escape was an illusion to get her into submission and work with him to find Diana's true location. The two eventually discover that Diana is in the custody of Nick's mother and head to Portland. While in Portland, Adalind has a brief meeting with Renard, whom she calls out on giving their child to Nick's mother. Meanwhile, Sam Damerov, who is actually a double agent working for Renard, is helping Viktor and Adalind track down Kelly's location. Wanting to speed the process, Adalind decides to go to Juliette to force her into helping to find Kelly. After Juliette repeatedly tells her to leave, Adalind makes it clear that she intends to use force by throwing an urn at her, which Juliette, having become a Hexenbiest herself shortly after restoring Nick's powers, stops with telekinesis. The two get into a brief scuffle, with Juliette overpowering her opponent, causing Adalind to flee in terror. Realizing that she has gone to Henrietta for help to control her new powers, Adalind decides to go there as well, where she learns that she is pregnant again, this time by Nick, as a result of her depowering him. In an attempt to cover up the fact that she is having a child with a Grimm, she thinks quickly of someone else to sleep with, deciding on Viktor, who, unfortunately for her, is being recalled to Vienna by the king. He is then replaced by another prince, Kenneth, who realizes Adalind is pregnant and tells her that he knows Viktor is not the father because he is sterile. Soon after, Juliette, having cut her ties with Nick to pursue her vengeance, makes another attempt on Adalind's life by attempting to drop a stone gargoyle on top of her while she is out shopping for clothing. Adalind only manages to catch a glimpse of her before she disappears, and later tells Kenneth that she wants Juliette dead before she kills her. Instead, the prince tells her that the fact that Juliette probably blames her for what happened could work to their advantage, and decides against it. Finally coming to realize the Royals were simply using her, and that there was no chance of this ending with her getting her daughter back, Adalind went to Sean and then told Nick the truth about her carrying his child, which she revealed to be a boy. She offered him a chance to get Juliette back in return for keeping her safe. Though angered by the revelation Nick agreed. However, they were confronted by Juliette in the precinct. Refusing to let her kill Adalind and his unborn child, Nick stood by Adalind, causing Juliette to fully turn on him. After making the suppression potion for Juliette, she tested the potion to see if it works and it did. Then after Nick's mother Kelly's murder and the kidnapping of her daughter Diana by the Royals and Juliette, she stayed at Bud's house until she went in to labor the next day. Following the birth of her son (whom she named Kelly, in honor of Nick's fallen mother), Adalind fully renounced her former evil ways and decided to settle down to ordinary life, to get her daughter back and raise both her children right. Adalind was later reunited with her daughter Diana (who was aged a young girl) after she was kidnapped by Renard and Black Claw, and after she and Kelly were threatened by Black Claw and its leader Conrad Bonaparte, she and Kelly were forced to leave Nick (whom she begin a relationship with) to join Renard and Diana. Later after learning about Nick's arrest, Meisner's death, and Diana's growing powers, Adalind used Diana to warn Nick that Black Claw found where they lived in order to kill him, but not before Bonaparte used his powers to force choke Adalind to make her telling him, where Nick lives. Her daughter Diana later used her powers to kill Bonaparte, after finding out that Bonaparte had used his powers to torture her mother into learning of Nick's location by using voodoo dolls of her father to kill Bonaparte. Trivia *She is the first non-human creature seen by protagonist Nick Burkhardt. The two first formally met when she tried to murder Nick's aunt Marie, so she couldn't tell him the secrets of being a Grimm (a bloodline of supernatural warriors, whose duty is to hunt the monsters that live in the world and protect other people from them). *She was secretly working for a local Royal (still exist, still have a lot of power, just no one knows about them): Nick's boss, Sean Renard. Category:Magic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Grimm Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Hero's Lover Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Parents Category:Thief Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychics Category:Dark Fantasy Villains